Queen
by DarkPurpleGoth13
Summary: On the Hunter-Gratzner, there was another person on board. But this 'person' wasn't fully human and will cause a little chaos when the ship crashes onto M6-117.


1.

 ***?'s POV***

I mentally sighed to myself, as my thoughts wandered to why I was still awake, since I was in cyro-sleep like the others. However, it seemed like my pod was broken and was never checked by a mechanic. Inaudible humming to myself I extended my mind to the other passengers, to see what they could be dreaming about.

However, there was one mind that seemed to more active... More aware... So I listened to what they -he- was thinking to himself.

 _'They say, that most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep._

 _All but the primitive side._

 _The animal side..._

 _No wonder I'm still awake...'_

Pulling my mind back, I began to think to myself. _'Maybe this is why I'm still awake too.'_

Then I sensed it... There was danger.

 ***Third POV***

Small rock bullets easily shot through the travelling ship, making many holes that was sucking out the air with the space vehicle. This caused the Hunter-Gratzner to go to emergency protocols, waking the captain, pilot and navigator to be woken up before schedule. The first one that awoke was the only woman of the small crew, the screen flashing in front of her. Showing the statuses of her fellow crew members and the ship itself.

More heated rocks punctured through the metal and ultimately killed the captain before he could fully awaken. Carolyn's heart sank, as she witnessed the whole thing and quickly pulled the emergency lever to release herself from her pod. But as she was going to get up, the other remaining member fell on top of her with a sudden thud.

"Why'd I fall on you?"

"He's dead. Captain's dead. I was looking right at him." Carolyn panted.

"The chrono[?] says that we have twenty-two weeks out. S-so gravity wasn't supposed to kick in until nineteen. So why did I fall at all?!" Owens got off of the blonde woman.

"Didn't you hear what I said?! Captain's dead!" The man then looked at her.

With that, the two swiftly got into their uniforms[?] and got to their stations, telling each other the current status of what was happening. Both of them silently cursing on why this was happening to them. Owens tried to sent out a distress call to anyone that could have been near by, but the emitters for the communication was blown off by the intense heat of their fall.

As they was entering the atmosphere of the planet that was pulling them towards it, 'Fry' (Caroyln) then purged the whole engine off. Causing the navigator to loudly ask what the hell she was doing. She replied to him that it was too heavy in the back, so she had to release more load. Once again, she released the back section off, making him realize what she was about to do and swiftly unbuckled himself from his seat.

Because the metal doors behind had shut, indicating that she was going to purge off the passengers. Rushing the manual panel, he quickly pressed the necessary buttons.

"Don't you dare touch the handle Fry!"

 _'Do you really want to kill all those kids on board?_ ' A feminine voice echoed in the blonde woman's head.

This startled her, pulling her hand away from the lever, hesitant, but steeled her resolve and tried to yank the handle down, but it refused to.

 _'How selfish of you.'_ Were the last words of the voice, before it vanished.

Thanks to the strange voice, it had bought enough time for Owens to barely managed to stop it (the purge) and told her that she had roughly seventy seconds to level out the beast. Loudly cursing at him, as continued to try her best to level the long ship and saw that they were close to the ground.

However her view was obstructed by glass shards flying into her, forcing her to cover her face with her arms. The other crew member yelled out, wondering what was happening above him, but received no reply. Barely able to see, Fry squinted her eyes open to look at the screen that revealed to her that they was closing to the ground and the ship was still going to fast to properly land.

On the other hand, some of the passengers of the Hunter-Gratzner were waking up, all wondering what was happening. A certain dirty blonde man awoke within his sleeping pod and

looked to over the only pod that was labelled- 'LOCKOUT PROTOCOL- NO EARLY RELEASE'. Feeling somewhat glad that the man he caught was still there, so he pulled on the lever, releasing himself, but fell onto the floor, hard.

Pushing himself up to look around, he was suddenly shocked that the ship was falling apart and quickly grabbed onto a steel beam. He watched as the space vehicle fell apart, revealing a desert land outside. Hoping with all his might that he was going to survive this ordeal.

Back to our mystery woman, she peeked one eye open, looking at her surroundings. Flashing lights, blaring alarms, the ship shaking violently and somehow managed to pick up on the other passenger's heartbeats steadily becoming faster. Now fully opening both of her green eyes, she pulled on the handle inside her capsule and barely managed to stay on her feet.

But then... It all went black.

 **-Unknown Amount of Time-**

 ***?'s POV***

I jolted up with a start and quickly looked around myself, but winced in pain as I glanced down to see a large gash on my left side, just above my hip and a much smaller one just above my right eye, which both were bleeding. I grunted to myself, pushing my injured body up from the damaged pod, to walk around the debris that surrounded me. Cyro-pods... Most of them utterly destroyed and I felt vulnerable in the open, but for a different reason.

So one by one, checking the capsules that were still somewhat intact, hoping to see of anyone was alive. But with the first 15 of them, there was no such luck. So I continued to push onward to find at least one living being. And with my strong will, I was able to find about seven people. I felt myself grin widely and pulled them out of the sleeping pods and tied them up.

Ripping their clothes into long strips for bandages for myself and rope for tying them up, I let myself take a break, as it was hot and there was much less oxygen on this planet than I had initially thought.

After taking a break for roughly 10 minutes, I started on what my inner animal was urging me to do and I easily complied with it.

 _ **'Do it! Do it!'**_

As I was still in the open and it was beginning to grate on my nerves.

 ***Third POV***

 **-Front of Wreckage-**

The group of survivors from the front of the ship had gathered together, all sadly looking at the person their assumed was their captain. Because she was helpless to do anything to help the dying navigator. So she ordered the others to leave, as she watched her last team member die, guilt racking through her conscious.

After having her time to grieve she over Owens, she walked outside, climbed into the top of the pilot's cabin[?] and looked at the area to see barren lands all around them.

"I was talking about a scouting party for other people, but we saw this." Sharon, or 'Shazza' gestured behind her.

Fry looked to where the other woman was talking about and stayed silent.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Shazza's husband, Ezekiel or 'Zeke' asked with an apparent frown on his face.

"Could've been a meteor storm or a rogue comet... I don't know." Fry replied.

"Well, I for one, am thoroughly grateful. This beast wasn't made to land like this, but you did a good job. Actually the only reason we're all alive is because of her." The curly haired woman stated.

"Suppose you're right. Thanks very much." Paris took his turn to talk.

"Yeah, thank for saving our ducks[intended]." The young teen put in his two cents.

"Well done." Shazza took a step forward, a smile present on her pale face.

 **-With ?-**

She had just finished what she was doing with the survivors she had found, picking up a backpack she was able to scavenge, along with some other things, she started her trek along the deep trench that was made, following the thick, billowing towers of smoke ahead of her. Using them as a guide, hoping if there was anyone else that was alive.

However, she immediately paused when she sensed/heard movement. Looking around, there was nothing else but flat, desolate lands on all her sides.

Again, she heard a scuttle... Carefully kneeling onto the ground, avoiding to reopen her side wound, she put her ear onto the dirt and listened once more...

 _'There!'_ She heard it clearly this time, making her heart beat a little faster then before.

Not from being scared, but from excitement. Pushing herself back up, she hurried to her destination and ignored everything else. Determination and adrenaline fuelling her on.

 **[I'll be alternating between their real names and nicknames]**


End file.
